Sentimientos
by Daryaak
Summary: Reflexiones por parte de nuestros protagonistas... bastante cortos... pero los encontro bueno... su opinión, lectores, me es muy importante...
1. Soledad

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Bueno... este es otro de mis experimentos. Es una historia muy corta, más bien una pequeña reflexión de Draco.

Esta mini-historia la voy a poner en el concurso de acá en Chile _'Santiago 100 palabras'_, del cual mi familia me dice que concurse. Vamso a ver qué tal me va... aunque la historia llega hasta la palabra _desapareciese_, porque hasta allí llegan las cien palabras, pero tenía que poner algo que recalcara que eran Draco y Hermione, jeje...

La hiastoria va a tener más capítulos cortos sobre 'reflexiones' cortas como ésta...

¡Espero que les guste! Su opinión me es muy importante, porque así sabré si la historia está buena para el concurso...

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Soledad**_

Levantó su hermosa cara de la almohada forrada de seda negra. Sus ojos, llorosos y de un notable color rojo, miraron a su alrededor con tristeza. Se sentía solo, bastante solo y, lamentablemente, nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Su mano formó un puño que dio en la cama con fuerza. Su familia jamás se preocupaba por él. Su padre en sus asuntos y su madre en los suyos. Nunca lo miraban, y eso hacía que su corazón latiese dolorosamente. Escondió nuevamente su rostro en la almohada, esperando, milagrosamente, que algún día su soledad desapareciese.

- "_Sólo quiero estar con ella"_ – pensó con amargura – _"Mi amor prohibido"_.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Y?

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad su opinión me sería muy importante para ver si al final concurso con aquella historia sí o no...

Sé que es corta, pero es hasta cien palabras y la opinión de los lectores de esta página me es muy importante...

¡Muchas Gracias!

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Dolor

¡Hola!

Aquí tengo otro capítulo, también corto, y que también está concursando en _'Santiago 100 palabras'_, y espero que lo disfruten.

Había hecho otro, que era más bien de amor, pero se me olvidó copiarlo y pegarlo, así que voy a intentar recrearlo para poder ponerlo aquí, ya que ese no era tan... deprimiente, por así decirlo...

¡Espero que disfruten este mini-capítulo!

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Dolor**_

Soltó un grito desgarrador. Abrazó con más fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de su fallecida esposa. El pelo castaño y lleno de bucles, antes hermoso y radiante, ahora estaba sucio y desordenado. Él se lo quitó con suavidad de su rostro, sin creerse aún que ella se había ido para siempre de su vida. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, y él sintió que su corazón le dolía, demasiado para su gusto. ¿Qué les diría a sus hijos? Tenían sólo cuatro y dos años, eran demasiado pequeños. _'No la recordarán'_ - pensó con tristeza y dolor _- '¿Por qué te fuiste? Te amo...'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí...

Ya sé que es algo triste, y la verdad es que estoy pensando hacer un fic de este estilo, más largo, aunque no creo que termine en un final tan triste, algo haré para que sea más feliz...

Le hice un pequeño cambio. En el original el pelo es negro y liso, pero aquí puse el pelo de Hermione...

Por favor, sus comentarios me son importantes, les agradecería mucho si me dejaran uno...

¡Gracias!

¡Nos vemos!

¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews, me dejaron tranquila, jeje, como que sé que mandé una buena historia en el concurso...

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Maldad

¡Hola!

Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo, más largo que el resto, aunque sí algo brutal, por algo se llama _'Maldad'_.

Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será lindo, y lo más seguro es que los que siguen también.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Maldad**_

_by_

_Lithit M-P_

Sintió un golpe, luego otro, y otro, y otro, y no los podía detener. Su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido como para poder defenderse. Su padre era malo, bastante malo, a decir verdad, pero no sabía que era para llegar hasta aquel estado, golpeándolo brutalmente.

- Quiero que niegues lo que me acabas de decir, Draco – dijo la voz del hombre con aquella mirada de hielo fija en el cuerpo de su hijo que estaba en el suelo, adolorido y ensangrentado.

- No... nun-nunca – susurró el joven. Levantó la vista y miró a su padre -. La amo, padre, y... y nada va a cambiar ello.

- ¡Es una sangre sucia! – exclamó con ira a la vez que su pie daba en el estómago del adolescente, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

- N-no me im-importa – dijo entrecortadamente el joven rubio -, n-no la d-dejaré de a-amar.

El hombre lo miró con furia y lo volvió a golpear una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo inconciente.

'_Lucius es la maldad personificada'_ – pensó Draco antes de caer inconciente – _'Pero si por ti, Hermione, tengo que soportar ésto, y mucho más, lo haré'_ – y luego todo fue oscuridad.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Bueno?

Espero que sí...

Si quieren, claro, me pueden dejar un review, de lo cual les estaría muy agradecida...

¡Hasta el siguiente cap!


	4. Timidez

¡Hola!

Aquí tengo un nuevo cap, que es el más largo de todos, pero me gustó bastante. No es triste ni nada por el estilo, es bastante tierno...

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Timidez**_

_By_

_Lithit M-P_

Sonrió tímidamente y se enfureció con ella misma al sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban de un notable color escarlata. Odiaba sentirse así, pero era algo inevitable, sobretodo cuando él estaba cerca y mirándola de aquella forma, como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer. La mirada gris del joven la acariciaba en la distancia.

Sacó un libro de una de las estanterías y se dirigió a su mesa, la más apartada de todas para no ser molestada, y se sentó allí para terminar sus deberes, y aquella mirada no se había despegado de ella, y el sonrojo jamás había desaparecido.

_**------**_

El joven sonrió de aquella forma arrogante, pero sólo la persona que lo mirara detenida y cuidadosamente, se daría cuenta que la sonrisa escondía ternura. Suspiró a la vez que sentía que el color subía por sus pálidas mejillas al ver cómo ella lo miraba, y es que aquella mirada miel llena de ternura, cariño, amor, determinación, valentía, entre otras cosas, lo tenían cautivado.

Tomando una decisión, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la hermosa castaña que estaba _tratando_ de hacer sus deberes. Al llegar a su lado, se acercó más a ella y le susurró algo al oído, logrando que ella se sonrojara más, si eso era posible, y que el sonriera con ternura y timidez a la vez que sentía que él mismo se sonrojaba aún más.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio un tímido y suave beso en la mejilla a la vez que le tomaba la mano con, nuevamente, una timidez desconocida en él.

La joven lo miró y sólo asintió a la vez que la tímida sonrisa aparecía nuevamente en sus labios, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran más, pero así eran ellos. El mundo los veía fuertes y confiados, pero al acercarse por primera vez a la persona que querían, luego de haber estado pensándolo durante días, semanas y meses para darse cuenta, mostraban aquella faceta tímida y desconfiada, pero que, sin saberlo, le encantaba a la persona que querían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Les pareció bueno?

Espero que sí...

El otro capítulo es casi seguro que va a ser con algún sentimiento que venga de la Luz, no de la Oscuridad...

¡Hasta otro capítulo!


End file.
